


Lover, Come Over

by dunbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbar/pseuds/dunbar
Summary: Liam has a bad night and Theo's around to help. Mostly just stress-relief fluff for me, there's really no plot.





	Lover, Come Over

Liam sighed alone in his room, glancing at the clock. He’d been sitting alone in the dark for an hour already, drinking a bottle of… something. Something awful, seeing as it was doing nothing to help. Today was one of those days—the days where the weight of everything feels unbearable, and where closing his eyes for even a second meant seeing something horrifying, and where opening his eyes meant always thinking something was in the shadows, always thinking something was there on the very edge of his line of sight.  
He looked down at the bottle, reading the label for the first time: Vodka. When he had taken it from the alcohol cabinet he had pretty much only read the “40% alcohol content” and decided from there. 

He was lost in thought when someone knocked on his door. His parents weren’t meant to be home for a couple more hours, leaving the only other possible option—Theo. Theo and Liam were… Well, truthfully, Liam had no clue what they were. Friends, maybe. All he knew was that Theo came over more often than anyone tenfold. They’d started hanging out quite a bit after Theo had been willing to sacrifice his life to get Liam to safety. The pack obviously still had issues with Theo, but Liam didn’t for the most part. He wasn’t keen on the whole “forgiveness” stuff, but something made Theo an exception to that. Maybe it had to do with the fact that in some twisted way it wasn’t Theo’s fault that the Dread Doctors turned him into a manipulative asshole. Or that Theo was actually trying to redeem himself, and was Liam’s closest friend pretty much since he and Hayden broke up besides Mason, who spent a lot of time studying or working.

Theo knocked again, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. “Come in,” he said with a sigh.  
“I smell alcohol, there some kind of party I wasn’t invited to?” Theo said as he pushed open the door. Liam gave him a weak smile as he walked over and sat next to the other boy. He carefully grabbed the bottle from Liam’s hands, who very willingly gave it up, and chuckled as he looked at the label. “You do know werewolves can’t get drunk, right?”  
Liam sighed again. “Yeah, yeah. I was kind of hoping I could drink it faster than my healing could take effect, or something like that.”  
“Hate to break it to you, but that doesn’t work either. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Theo reached his entire body across the bed and placed the bottle on the far nightstand, hoping to discourage Liam from drinking any more. It wouldn’t do much, but regardless, he felt like it was better if he didn’t have the bottle in close range.

“So you’ve tried drinking away your feelings too? I thought you didn’t have any,” Liam said in as playful of a tone as he could muster.  
“Ha ha,” Theo replied sarcastically. “But yes, I have actually. Like I said, doesn’t work very well, but it’s a common response to…” Theo paused, weighing the honesty of his next words. “Post-traumatic stress,” he finished with a shrug.

Liam finally looked away from his hands and met Theo’s eyes. He squinted and furrowed his brow, making a face somewhere between confusion and concern. Theo resisted the urge to tell him he looked adorable, half because Liam seemed to have no idea that he liked him like that, and half because he had just implied that he has PTSD so the timing probably wasn’t exactly appropriate. It’s not that Liam didn’t know, he’d been around for more than one of the bad episodes since the one in the hospital, but Theo tended to close himself off when it came to his own trauma.

“Are you okay? I mean… do you wanna talk about anything?” Liam asked with such a gentle expression that Theo kind of felt bad for saying anything concerning in the first place.  
“Hey, I’m not the one who was sitting in a half-lit room drinking vodka at 11 P.M. on a Friday night. The better question is are _you_ okay?”  
“Not answering that. Seriously though, you can talk to me. I mean I get if you don’t want to and I get if you don’t trust me since I’ve said a lot of mean shit to you in the past and I said you deserved a lot of things that I don’t think you actually deserved and…” Liam’s voiced trailed off as he stared at Theo, who had taken Liam’s enclosed fists halfway through his nonsensical rambling, and was now holding both of them open on his own hands as he looked at them. “What are you doing?”  
“You’re hurting yourself.”  
“So? That’s what our werewolf healing is for, anyway.”  
Theo opened his mouth to argue that, no, healing was for survival and definitely not for self destructive tendencies, but decided against it when he saw just how tired Liam looked.

“What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have literally anywhere better to be than sitting here with me?” He sounded exhausted too.  
“I’m happy to spend time with you. But if you want to be alone I’m okay with that too.” Theo spoke as gently as he could. He wasn’t really used to comforting anyone, but Liam was probably the only person in the world he’d put out that effort for. Mostly because it wasn’t actually as hard with Liam. Mostly because he was being genuine.  
“No, that’s not what I meant, shit. I don’t… Please don’t go.”  
“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” He looked down and realized he hadn’t let go off Liam’s hands since he’d taken them. Neither of them really seemed to mind though, so he didn’t bother to move his own hands. “When was the last time you got a full night’s rest anyway?”  
“Define full night?”  
“8 hours?”  
Liam let out a small, sarcastic laugh at that.  
“Insomnia?” Theo asked, recognizing his own bad habits being reflected back to him through the boy beside him who just nodded in response. Theo wasn’t used to seeing Liam so quiet, but he knew what it was like to have an off day too. He carefully let go of Liam’s hands, slow enough not to ruin anything, and he wrapped his arm around him.  
Liam rested his head on Theo’s shoulder and closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer.

“Stay here tonight?” He asked in a soft whisper, shifting himself comfortably into the other boy.  
“Okay,” Theo replied, leaning his head against Liam’s. “Shit’s gonna be okay. _We’re_ going to be okay.”


End file.
